Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-235108 (PTL 1) discloses a hybrid vehicle in which an output from a motor that generates a driving force is limited by operation of a charging switch. A technique is also known of varying an upper limit value of discharge power of a battery incorporated in a hybrid vehicle in accordance with the will of an occupant of the vehicle by using a switch or the like.